Kenanganku
by Kamui Sayaka
Summary: Kisah tentang seorang anak penjual air mineral dan temannya. Menyatukan kembali kenangan mereka yang telah lama hilang.


"Air!"

"Air! Air!"

"Siapa yang mau beli air?"

"Aiiir! Woy! Aiir!"

"Huh, capek juga panas-panas begini jualan air. Istirahat dulu aja ah."

Namaku Jack, aku seorang penjual air mineral. Meskipun aku masih duduk di kelas 3 SD tapi aku sudah aktif berjualan air mineral ini. Maklum keluargaku miskin, kedua orang tuaku hanya berjualan air mineral yang diambil dari mata air di gunung dekat rumahku. Ya, pekerjaanku hanyalah menjualnya keliling desa bahkan sampai ke kota. Memang capek sih, tapi untuk membantu orang tua tak apa-apa aku ikhlas.

Ah curhatnya sampai di sini dulu, aku mau jualan lagi. Aku mulai memikul kembali kayu yang aku kaitkan pada dua jerigen airku. Ugh, berat sekali. Dua jerigen ini beratnya lebih dari 6 kg, tapi terpaksa mau membawanya bagaimana lagi.

"Air! Air!" teriakku mengenalkan dua jerigen yang kubawa.

"Pak, mau beli air gak?" tanyaku pada bapak-bapak yang kebetulan lewat.

"Air apa?" tanya si bapak.

"Air mineral pak, mau beli gak?"

"Dapet dari mana?"

"Dari gunung pak."

"Gunung mana?"

"Gunung Ibuku, atau bahasa inggrisnya Gunung Mother Hill."

"Oh."

"Mau beli gak pak?"

"Berapa?"

"Dua jerigen pak."

"Harganya bro! Bukan jumlahnya."

"Oh, kirain. Cuma Rp. 1000 aja pak."

"Murah sangat."

"Iya, hehehe. Mau beli gak?"

"Gak!"

Aku cuma bisa mewek melihat bapak-bapak tadi langsung pergi. Huh, jadi pundung deh.

"Wah si Jack lagi jualan. Ayo teman-teman kita ganggu."

Eh, sepertinya aku kenal suara itu. Benar kan itu si Gray dan teman-teman. Mereka mulai mendekatiku.

"Hey Jack, lagi ngapain?" tanya Gray, anak penjual keris.

"Jualan," jawabku singkat, aku sudah tahu mereka pasti akan menggangguku.

"Jualan apaan?" Cliff, anak penjual jamu juga ikut bertanya.

"Airlah!" jawabku ketus, Gray dan Cliff senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Kayaknya mereka suka sama aku, wah gawat.

"Boleh kami beli?" Kai bertanya padaku dengan nada mengejek. Anak penjual nasi jamblang ini benar-benar sok ganteng.

"Boleh, asal bayar dulu," jawabku ramah, sepertinya orang tua mereka sedang membutuhkan air.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami bayar pakai ini!" Gray mengangkat kakinya lalu menendang jerigenku.

"Waaah!" Aku berteriak karena tak kuasa menahan jerigenku yang goyang dan...

Brak!

Aku terjatuh.

"Wahahahaha! Rasain! Ayo teman-teman, kita tinggalkan dia!" Gray dan teman-teman pun pergi meninggalkanku sendiri bersama jerigenku yang tumpah.

Wah gawat! Airnya tercecer semua. Duh, kakiku terluka gara-gara jatuh tadi. Pasti kalau pulang nanti dimarahin ibu lagi. Harus bagaimana ini? Aku ingin nangis saja.

"Hey kamu kenapa?"

Itu suara siapa? Sepertinya anak perempuan.

"Lho kok nangis? Anak laki-laki gak boleh nangis! Cengeng dih."

Wah benar anak perempuan. Dia cantik banget, rambutnya pirang, lucu lagi. Sepertinya dia lebih muda dariku.

"Gak kok, aku gak nangis," kataku sambil mengusap air mata.

"Jangan bo'ong! Eh, kaki kamu kenapa? Kok beldalah-dalah gitu? Halus cepet diobatin!"

Duh, sepertinya anak perempuan ini ngomongnya masih cadel.

"Ga-gak usah kok aku bi-"

Kruyuk.

Gawat! Perutku tidak sengaja bunyi nih!

"Wah, kamu lapal yah? Ayo ke lumah aku ajah, nanti diobatinnya di cana."

"Eh, gak usa-"

"Ayoo!" Gadis itu memaksaku dan menarik tanganku.

"Baiklah."

* * *

**Kenanganku**

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon punya Natsume.

Warnings: AU, OOC, Abal, Gaje dll. Don't Read! Don't Like!

* * *

"Nah cudah celecai!" kata si gadis cadel. Dia sudah selesai mengobati lukaku dan menempelkan sebuah plester.

"Te-terima kasih," kataku pelan. Masih terasa sakit karena gadis cadel ini sempat memencet-mencet lukaku.

"Hehehe, tadi kamu lapal yah? Aku ambilin makanan dulu yah!"

"Eh, gak usah!" cegahku tapi si gadis cadel sudah terlebih dulu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Terpaksa aku menunggunya deh, aku duduk di depan rumahnya. Kalau dilihat-lihat rumah gadis ini sangat bagus, banyak tanaman dan bunga-bunga di depan rumahnya. Di dalam rumahnya juga bagus, semuanya tersusun dengan rapih dan nyaman. Gadis tadi juga cantik, baik dan imut. Jadi gemas ingin mencubit pipinya, hehehe.

"Nah! Ngelamun! Mikilin capa?" tanya si gadis cadel mengagetkanku.

"Mi-mikirin kamu say eh mikirin rumah kamu maksudnya. Ehehe," jawabku tergagap.

"Oh."

Duh, kenapa tadi pakai acara keceplosan yah. Untunglah dia cuma jawab 'Oh', kalau jawab 'sama aku juga' kan gawat.

"Oh iya, ini makanannya," katanya lalu menyerahkan sebuah piring berisi nasi dan...

"Jengkol ama pete?" tanyaku heran, ini kan makanan kesukaanku!

"Iya, adanya cuma itu. Enak kok, ehehe. Mau aku cuapin?" tawarnya.

"Ma-mau..." jawabku malu-malu. Aku menerimanya karena tanganku masih sakit gara-gara jatuh tadi dan karena ingin disuapin juga sih, hehehe.

"Cini."

* * *

"Wah, makasih yah. Enak banget," kataku setelah menghabiskan nasi jengkol dan pete dengan lahap.

"Iya, ehehe. Uh oh, namamu ciapa?" tanya si gadis cadel terlihat malu-malu.

"Aku Jack. Kalau kamu siapa?" tanyaku balik.

"Aku Claire! Nama kamu lucu yah, ehehe."

Eh, perasaan tadi dia sebut huruf r deh, padahal kukira dia cadel.

"Lambut kamu walnanya juga lucu, walna coklat, ehehe."

Huh, sepertinya dia cuma bisa bilang r pas sebut namanya saja, aneh. Tapi lucu juga sih.

"Iya kamu juga lucu Claire! Hehehe."

"Jack bica ajah! Hehe, kalau gitu kita belteman yah?"

"Iya."

Kami lalu mengobrol tidak karuan, maklumlah karena Claire ternyata masih kelas 1 SD.

"Claire, kamu kalau sudah besar mau jadi apa?" tanyaku.

"Mmm, aku mau jadi gulu. Aku pengen jadi gulu yang ngajal matematika. Kalau Jack?"

"Wah bagus. Kalau aku ingin jadi dokter."

"Eh? Kok doktel? Doktel kan bikin takut. Aku aja takut dicuntik, cakit tau Jack!" Claire terlihat ketakutan, tapi mukanya lucu banget.

"Iya, tapi aku ingin jadi dokter karena ingin bisa mengobati lukaku sendiri. Jadi nanti kalau lagi gak ada Claire terus aku jatuh lagi kan bisa ngobatin sendiri," kataku, mencoba menjelaskan pada Claire yang terbengong-bengong.

"Dih! Jack sih gitu. Aku peyuk yah!" kata Claire marah lalu langsung memelukku.

"Eh!" Aku memeluknya lagi dengan malu-malu. Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat senang, sepertinya aku suka dengan gadis ini.

* * *

Sejak saat itu aku tidak bertemu lagi dengan Jack. Dia tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Aku benar-benar sedih, karena tak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

15 tahun kemudian.

"Bu Claire!" Seorang anak perempuan memanggilku sambil berlari-lari membawa buku.

"Ada apa May, sampai lari-lari gitu?" tanyaku pada anak perempuan tadi yang sekarang sedang mengatur pernapasannya.

"Ini tugas trigonometrinya bu," kata May menyerahkan dua buku yang dipegangnya. "Ini punyaku dan Stu. Tadi Stu nyalin tugasku dulu bu. Makanya ngumpulin lama tuh, maaf yah bu."

"Iya, gak apa-apa kok," jawabku. Seperti biasanya Stu sering mencontek tugas May dan menyuruhnya untuk mengumpulkannya, tapi May hanya bisa menurut karena sepertinya dia menyukai Stu. "Lain kali kamu jangan mau kalau Stu menyalin tugasmu lagi. Bilang saja kamu tidak akan menyukainya lagi."

"Eh! I-iya bu, kalau gitu aku permisi dulu bu," pamit May dengan mukanya yang merah, aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihatnya.

May dan Stu adalah salah satu dari muridku di SMA Mineral ini. Aku sekarang menjadi guru dan mengajar matematika di sekolah ini. Sudah hampir satu tahun aku mengajar di sini, menyenangkan sekali memang karena selain menjadi pengalaman kerjaku yang pertama, aku juga punya banyak teman baik. Meskipun begitu aku tetap merindukan Jack.

"Claire, pulang bareng yuk?" ajak Karen, temanku yang mengajar bahasa Inggris.

"Ayuk," sahutku.

Kami lalu berjalan bersama ke depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Tampak seorang lelaki berkacamata yang tak lain adalah Rick, tunangan Karen. Mereka berencana akan menikah bulan depan. Ya terpaksa kami berhenti dulu untuk mengobrol.

Kira-kira butuh waktu 30 menit bagi mereka untuk mengobrol jadi selama itu aku mencari kegiatan yang lain. Tanpa sengaja bola mataku menangkap seorang penjual es krim yang ada di seberang jalan. Jangan salah, aku sama sekali tidak menaksir penjualnya melainkan es krimnya yang begitu nikmat.

Aku lalu menyebrang jalan raya tapi dari jauh terlihat sebuah mobil melaju kencang. Aku berusaha untuk lari tapi sulit karena aku memakai sepatu hak tinggi dan tiba-tiba saja kakiku keseleo.

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

Brakk!

Sakit.

Pandanganku kabur.

Semuanya gelap.

"Claireee!"

* * *

Hmm.

Di mana ini?

Putih?

Kenapa semuanya putih?

Ah, iya aku kan tadi ketabrak mobil. Pasti sekarang ada di surga. Wah senangnya.

Ah, tanganku terasa hangat.

Siapa dia? Siapa orang yang memegang tanganku ini?

Wah, dia ganteng banget! Pasti malaikat. Minta cium ah.

"Wah, kamu sudah sadar?"

Heh? Sadar.

"Untunglah kamu segera dibawa ke rumah sakit ini, jadi aku masih sempat menolongmu."

Hah? Jadi aku masih hidup. Terus siapa malaikat ini?

"Baiklah, aku tinggal dulu." Si Malaikat berdiri dan hendak meninggalkanku.

"Tu-tunggu!" cegahku.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanyanya.

"A-aku i-ingin ber-berterima ka-kasih padamu," kataku terbata-bata.

"Ka-kau sebutkan saja apa yang kau inginkan. Aku akan melakukakannya, apapun itu!" seruku, aku ingin membalas jasa baiknya karena telah menyelamatkanku.

"Hmm, baiklah." Si Malaikat duduk lalu berbisik padaku.

"Aku tidak ingin apa-apa. Cuma ingin makan nasi jengkol dan pete tapi nanti disuapin kamu lagi yah."

Air mataku menetes, aku tahu siapa orang yang sedang tersenyum di depanku ini.

"JAAAAACK!"

"Hehehe, Claire. Kamu masih saja seperti dulu." Jack memelukku.

"Huhuuuhuhu, Jack bodoh! Ke mana ajah kamu! Padahal aku senang banget pas ketemu ama kamu dulu! Jahat! Kenapa ngilang gitu aja! Huuhuu!" tangisku sejadi-jadinya.

"Aku hanya pindah sekolah, supaya bisa jadi dokter."

"Iya tapi jadi dokter bodoh! Huuhuu, makanya pinter dong kaya aku jadi guru, huhuuu." Jack menghapus air mataku, dia tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu Claire."

"Aku juga."

* * *

Setelah Claire sembuh, aku pun menikah dengannya. Yah, pertemanan tak akan pudar selama kita bisa menjaganya.

Selesai.

A/N: Fic singkat ini saya persembahkan untuk teman-teman sekolah saya. Sedih rasanya berpisah tapi suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi, entah itu di dunia ataupun di akhirat. 


End file.
